Yoshi's Fourth of July
by Gonzales512
Summary: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


Yoshi's Fourth of July Special!

Gonzales512

A/N: Ah, yes, the Fourth of July, we can finally see those fireworks going off and celebrate our nation's birthday. Let's hope nothing goes wrong with the Smashers this fourth of July XD Enjoy!

* * *

Luigi: Yay! Fireworks! (Lights up firework)

Roy: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Luigi: No, it's WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee!1

Falco: What are you saying WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!1 for?

Captain Falcon: Because it's WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!2, erm 1!

Falco: WIIIIIIII... (Firework blows up on his face)

Mario: Yay! Chicken!

* * *

In the large city of Smash City, it was the day everyone should be celebrating. As firework stalls begin to fill up with last minute customers, it was Fourth of July. In that group of people, Marth was stuck in the mess.

_Why did they make me get the fireworks,_ Marth thought as he got closer to the window. He finally got there, and bought over 200 dollars worth of fireworks and headed home.

Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, Kirby has stolen Ness's Yo-Yo again and Ness was chasing him around the mansion. Mario was watching a Fourth of July special on channel 5859472598463589475. Princess Peach was cooking breakfast, as usual, Fox and Luigi has teamed up into creating the best firework in the world, even buying a very powerful computer to compute the firework's effect. Marth finally arrives at the Smash Mansion, with a lot of fireworks.

"Yay, the fireworks are here," said Kirby, who got immediately batted by Ness and ironically dropped his Yo-Yo as Kirby flew all the way to Mars, and then later got abducted by aliens before NASA could save him. But Kirby simply swallowed their space ship and became UFO Kirby and flew back to Earth.

"Hey," said Peach. "Marth's back!"

"I am never buying fireworks again," Marth complained.

"Why not? Didn't you get your favorite firework?" asked Peach.

"They were all sold out," sighed Marth.

"I'm Hungry," said Kirby.

"Can't you wait until Link grills tri-tip?" asked Peach.

"Link? Are you serious. He always ruins our holidays. Remember that time Link blew up the grill.

* * *

One year ago, on 4th of July, 2007, Link was grilling a big juicy steak with a grill powered by propane, and propane accessories. (Insert King of the Hill theme) As he was flipping the steak, Yoshi, who was playing poker with Fox, Lucas, Mario, and Pikachu, got a royal flush.

"Yay! I got a royal flush," Yoshi cried with joy. "You guys owe me a million dollars."

"A million dollars," said Mario. "That's more of a rip-off than Link's steak. He burns it every time."

"Hey, at least I can cook without _eating it_ in the process," Link retorted.

"That's cuz your meat taste horrible that you don't want to eat it and leave it for the rest. Every time I cook, it always comes out right and just the way I like it."

"Yeah, and you eat it. That's why Master Hand gave me the grilling job. And -"

"HOLY CRAP," Mario yelled in horror. "You did it again! This is not happening," he panicked.

"What?" Link turned around to see a pretty much blackened steak.

"Aww! You burnt it again," Yoshi moaned.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Mario cried until he got a heart attack.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUSH, I'M TRYING TO COOK," Link yelled when he violently threw a steak knife which accidentally pierced the propane tank and started hissing.

"Uh oh..." Link frowned.

"RUN!!" yelled Fox.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!!

* * *

Later that evening, Link was grilling some tri-tip as Fox, Yoshi, and UFO Kirby were talking. Ness was planning a plan to get back at Kirby, Luigi and Fox were still working on their firework, and Bowser was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where has Bowser been all day?" asked Young Link. "I haven't seen him since the day Wario broke the toilet.

"I DIDN"T BREAK IT!" yelled Wario. "It's just overflowing. And besides, no one gives a crap about it."  
That's when Master Hand came in. Everyone except Wario gasped as they saw the giant hand/glove float into the vicinity.

"Excuse me, but did I hear that one of the toilets were broken?" boomed Master Hand.

"Yes, it was Ma..." Wario was cut off as Master Hand continued.

"I heard everything. Now I need someone to fix it. You! Wario! Fix it!"

"Why me," Wario complained. "The Mario Bros can do a million times better than me and I'm not even a plum..."  
"Do it, or you'll be banished from WarioWare Land Forever," Master Hand threatened.

"I won't do it. AND IT'S DIAMOND CITY!" Wario yelled.

Then suddenly, the smashers got attacked. Laser beams got shot out of nowhere and all the smashers started to run around like ants when an ant hill gets destroyed.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed.

"It's the end of the world!" yelled Ness.

"And I'll never know what a period is," frowned Young Link.

"You're a guy, you don't get periods, thank god," explained Ness.

"Yoshi," said Yoshi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, My tri tip," said Link.

Then Kirby came in to the rescue. Still being UFO Kirby, he fired laser shots at the source of the attack. Then there was an explosion as they got a closer look at what Kirby shot.

"ARGH! THEY GOT ME, AGAIN!" yelled someone familiar in the distance.

It got closer and they could now obviously tell what it was.

"Bowser?" Princess Peach frowned.

Bowser's castle, which was in the air, fell and landed at a Wal-Mart, crushing the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game and Watch, who was stalking them.  
"How dare you destroy my castle," Bowser growled as he glared at UFO Kirby.

"I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU, AND BREAK YOU INTO PIECES, LIKE I DID TO MONSTER TRUCK KIRBY THE OTHER DAY!"

"There was never a monster truck Kirby," said Kirby as he glared at Yoshi.

"What?" said Yoshi.

"You ATE my monster truck. MY MONSTER TRUCK! I"M GONNA KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU AND RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!"

"Then, as if the author got annoyed by Kirby, a thwomp fell and got crushed and exploded, sending the thwomp flying and landed in a toilet, which broke, plugging up the plumbing system, and causing the Mansion to explode, due to too much pressure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Wario after installing the wrong pipe in the plugged up toilet he was fixing, as the Smasher flew away with the broken Smash Mansion, Smash Toilets, and Smash Feces. Luckily, Mario had brought out the fireworks before the Smash Mansion exploded.

"Let get this party started," said Mario when he lit a firework and colorful sparks flew from the fireworks, creating a beautiful shower of sparks.

"Oooh," Toon Link and Young Link stared at the sparks.

But just then, Master Hand came out, furious.

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS BLOW UP THIS MANSION. IT'S THREE GENERATIONS OLD AND YOU GUYS BLOW IT UP! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING SOME SERIOUS PUNISHMENT!" Then Master Hand moved away.

"What's up with him?"asked Ness.

"I don't know," said Mario as he lit a rocket.

That's when Luigi and Fox came out with their giant firework. It's bigger than the ones Marth bought combined and was really heavy.

"Get a load of this," Luigi said, showing off their firework.

Then, Mario's rocket went off, producing another show of sparks exploding in the air. Yoshi got hypnotized by the firework and accidentally lit another one, causing it to backfire and explode, hitting Bowser in the face.

"Argh, my beautiful face. How dare you," Bowser roared as he started breathing fire at Yoshi, liting a bunch of fireworks in the process.

"Bowser, STOP!" Princess Peach pleaded. But it was no use. The fireworks went off and lit other fireworks, creating a spectacular show and burning Ike in the process.

"OWWW!" screamed Ike as he stopped, dropped, and rolled but didn't work. He bumped into other fireworks, lit them, and went off.

Meanwhile, just across the border in the US, American citizens were staring at the firework display that was going on at the Smash Mansion.

"Man," someone said. "They got better fireworks than we do. Forget this."

"WAHHHHHHHHHH," Repaired UFO Kirby yelled as he managed to dodge a burning Ike, a backfired firework, and sparks. But he eventually crashed into a wall, breaking into millions of pieces. Bowser, who was still mad at Yoshi, accidentally lit the big one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! My greatest work!" Luigi cried as he saw his firework go off as all of the rockets blasted off and exploded in the air. But Luigi and Fox DID end up winning the Guinness World Record for longest firework.

"Yay!" Luigi cried.

* * *

Later that night, the fireworks got back under control and Mario ended up having to cook a new steak. They lit up the rest of the fireworks and the smashers enjoyed what was left. Although, it as a long day, they enjoyed this year's Fourth of July as fireworks exploded in the background.

THE END


End file.
